bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny through the Looking Glass
Johnny Through the Looking Glass is the 15th episode of Season 1. It's also kind of a musical for some reason. Plot Summary The episode starts with the Big Four looking through the White House basement for stuff when Johnny finds a suspicious looking mirror. Barry tells Johnny to "leave it bee" but Johnny ignores him and tries to bring it up to his bedroom. On his way up, he trips and is sucked into the mirror. Inside the mirror, Johnny finds himself in a version of the House that's in disrepair. Johnny explores and tries to find his friends. He walks out and trips again like an idiot, where a bloodstained Oro kidnaps him and bring him to Cory. Cory is now a crime boss who has sold his soul to Satan. He has become so twisted that he doesn't recognize Johnny and confuses him for someone else. He then sings about how he needs contracts for the devil before attacking Johnny who's naturally confused. Johnny escapes and runs into a club where he finds a drunk Barry who's dancing and flirting with a slut. When Johnny get's his attention, Barry actually recognizes him. Upon seeing his old friend, Barry panics and runs out of the club crying. Johnny follows him and asks what's wrong. Barry cries out that his life has gone down the drain. Johnny asks how he can get back home. Barry says he should find Shrek, who he last saw going to his swamp. Johnny travels to Shrek's swamp after stealing a car. Shrek at his swamp, crying. The swamp has been burned down and Fiona and the kids are dead. Johnny asks Shrek for an actual explanation as to what on earth has happened. Shrek says that when Johnny fell into the mirror, he disappeared until now. Without Johnny, the Big Four lost a major battle against Little King John, who has now taken over the world. Johnny asks where the mirror went. Shrek doesn't know and advises Cory to check at the White house. When Johnny returns to the White House, he looks in the basement and finds the mirror. He tries to get it to work but is quickly interrupted by Little King John. The rat taunts Johnny at reveals that it's one year since the Big Four's loss against him. He approaches Johnny but the mirror activates before Little King John strikes him down. Johnny appears in the present day and warns the Big Four about Little King John. When the rat inevitability arrives, Johnny helps his friends to take him down and even takes the final strike against him before Little King John escapes. The group embrace, promising to always stand by each other. Trivia * When the episode released, unswaggy nerds compared it to How Long is Forever from Teen Titans, but the creators refuted the claim. * The idea of the Swamp burning down came back during the Season 4 episode, "The Swamp Massacre". Category:Episodes